


After Hours

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Rachel run into each other after hours at the office. They go out for drinks. Confessions are made and things heat up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



Donna hung up Harvey’s spare suit in his office closet after picking it up from the dry cleaners. Usually she’d just take it home and bring it into the office with her in the morning, but she’d forgotten to finish filing away some paperwork Jessica had dropped off for Harvey so she’d decided to just bring it in tonight and get a head start on the morning. The paperwork had been easy enough to finish and had only really taken maybe 20 minutes to do everything. As she was switching off the lights at her desk, she saw Rachel step off the elevator.

“What are you doing here so late?” Donna slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse. “Correcting the work of one of Louis’ inept associates again?”

“That was last night,” Rachel sighed. “No, tonight, I was helping Mike with some research for one of his cases. He had to go meet his grandmother so he couldn’t stay the whole night. I just need to put these in my office,” she said holding up some papers, “and then I’m done for the night. What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago.”

“I did. After I hit the gym and picked up Harvey’s dry cleaning, I realized I’d forgotten to file some things Jessica gave me so I came back in so I could start fresh in the morning.”

“Now that we both have extra time in the morning, want to grab a drink with me?” Rachel asked.  
“As long as it’s one of the girly ones with a straw. I need some girl time. I am done with all things men for the day, unless they’re cute of course. I could make an exception for that.”

“Of course,” Rachel laughed. “Give me a few minutes to put these in my office and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

*** *** ***

“Here’s your brandy manhattan,” the waitress said setting a drink in front of Rachel, “and your vodka sour,” she added setting down one in front of Donna. The waitress collected their empty glasses. “Do you ladies need anything else? The kitchen is closing down soon so if you want any food, you’ll have to get it now.”

“Thank you, but we’re fine with our drinks,” Donna said before corralling her straw and taking a long sip of her vodka sour. She was already a little tipsy from her first drink. Not much, just pleasantly warm and feeling a little more relaxed.

“Actually, could we get our bill? I think we’ll be done after we finish these. We have an early start tomorrow,” Rachel said as she played with the swizzle stick on the edge of her glass.

“Sure thing. Enjoy your drinks.”

As soon as the waitress left, Rachel sucked on the end of her swizzle stick and pulled off one of the cherries with her teeth.

“That’s the only thing missing from my drink. I should have asked for cherries too.” Donna said, feeling her face heat up and then quickly taking another sip of her drink before she said any more.

“You can have one of mine if you want.” Rachel held out the swizzle stick. Donna didn’t even hesitate before she sucked on a cherry and slipped it off between her teeth just like Rachel had done. “Damn, is that what I looked like when I did that? That was hot, Donna,” Rachel teased.

Donna bit her bottom lip for a second and then grinned, as she started laughing quietly. “That’s why I wanted one. You made it look really appealing.” She was feeling even warmer with her second drink now half gone, and getting that floaty tipsy feeling now too. “I usually find you pretty appealing if I’m being honest.” Rachel’s eyes widened a little, but she didn’t say anything. She just took a long sip of her drink and then slipped the last cherry off her swizzle stick between her thumb and index finger and popped it into her mouth. The waitress came by with their bill and Rachel pulled out her purse and slipped a few bills in the leather booklet.

“Let’s go,” Rachel said simply, standing up and pulling on her coat.

“Hey, Rachel, I didn’t mean anything by what I said.”

“I know you weren’t.” Rachel leaned in, speaking closer to Donna’s ear, “I’ve just been thinking. Come back to my place tonight.” Rachel kissed her cheek and pulled back, biting her lip nervously as she waited for Donna to answer.

Usually Donna would have a good quip or something to counter with but she could only nod and breath out a quick, “Okay.” She quickly buttoned up her coat and grabbed her purse and followed Rachel to the door.

***    ***    ***

The tension between them had risen during the cab ride to Rachel’s apartment. Rachel had taken Donna’s hand and traced the lines of her palm as they sat pressed against each other’s sides. When the cab pulled up to the curb, Donna quickly paid the driver and climbed out of the backseat, pulling Rachel with her.

Once inside Rachel’s apartment, things heated up quickly. The restraint they had during the cab ride was gone now that they were completely alone. As soon as Rachel finished locking the door behind them, Donna had her turned around and pressed against it. They took a moment to just look at each other and breathe before Donna leaned in to kiss Rachel. The kiss was soft at first, just lips against lips, but soon the kiss deepened. Tongues were exploring and teeth were tugging gently at lips, eliciting soft moans. Rachel broke the kiss to catch her breath. Donna started unbuttoning her coat and slid it down Rachel’s arms before tossing it aside into a chair near the door.

Donna took Rachel by the hand and pulled her through the apartment towards Rachel’s room, her bed. Rachel smiled at her and tucked some hair behind Donna’s ear. She pressed another soft kiss against Donna’s lips and started slowly unbuttoning her coat. She stepped away to hang it over the back of one of her chairs.

“Are we sure about this?” Rachel asked as she turned back towards Donna who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Donna started to say something but Rachel interrupted. “I just mean do you think it will make things weird at work? I don’t want to mess up our friendship or make things weird.”

“I don’t think it will make things weird. We’re the best women at that firm and we’re not even actual lawyers, at least not yet in your case.” Rachel stepped closer to the bed. Donna took her hand and looked up at Rachel’s face. “I think the only thing this will do to our friendship is make it better. This only has to be a one time thing if you want it to be,” Donna paused, “but if you want it to be something else, we can figure it out later.” Donna pulled Rachel down a little closer and stretched to kiss her again, cupping her jaw with one hand.

Rachel broke the kiss and pushed Donna back on the bed. “Good, because I really want to do this. I’ve thought about it so many times over the last several years. I can’t believe we’ve never done this sooner.” Rachel slipped a knee between Donna’s thighs and knelt on the bed as she started unbuttoning Donna’s blouse. “God, you’re hot.” She finished with Donna’s blouse and then slipped her own shirt over her head as Donna got her arms out of her shirt and tossed it somewhere behind Rachel.

Rachel stood up and slipped off her skirt, letting it slide to the floor. She kicked it aside and toed off her heels. Donna was leaning back on her elbows watching her undress. Rachel was down to just her black bra and panties. Donna let her shoes drop to the floor as she scooted back further on the bed. She unzipped her skirt and pushed it down over her hips as Rachel slid it down her legs and pushed it onto the floor on top of her own heap of clothes.

Donna looked Rachel up and down as she climbed back on the bed and walked closer to her across the mattress on her knees. “We are such hot chicks. If Mike or Harvey saw us together right now, their heads would explode.”

Rachel laughed, “Louis, would probably be weeping in a corner over this.” She leaned in closer to kiss Donna again but Donna surged up and kissed her first before rolling them over and straddling Rachel’s hips.

“Who said you get to be on top?” Donna teased. Rachel laughed and sat up to meet Donna’s lips. It was all tongue and teeth again and soft moans as Donna started rocking against Rachel. Rachel was kissing down her neck and nipping at her collarbone as she unhooked Donna’s bra and threw it aside. She kissed open-mouthed down Donna’s chest and circled her tongue around her nipple before gently sucking on it. She grabbed Donna’s hips and pulled her closer, moaning around the nipple in her mouth. Donna was breathing heavy. She had her eyes closed and was just focusing on the feel of Rachel’s mouth on her. After Rachel had switched to her other nipple for awhile, she had started back on Donna’s neck. Donna took off Rachel’s bra and pushed her back against the bed. “My turn,” she said smiling, still breathing heavily.

Donna kissed, open-mouthed, down Rachel’s chest stopping only briefly to suck on her nipples too before continuing to kiss further south. She placed a series of featherlight kisses just above Rachel’s panties before slowly pulling them down over Rachel’s hips. Donna looked up to Rachel’s face again and smiled. Rachel was breathing heavy now, her chest heaving. Donna stood at the foot of the bed, slowly sliding the panties down Rachel’s legs and then dropped them into the ever-growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed before she slid off her own and stepped out of them.

“Before you, before we go there, kiss me some more. I just want to feel your skin against mine for awhile,” Rachel said motioning for Donna to join her back at the head of the bed.

Donna crawled up the bed and laid down next to Rachel. They stared at each other for a moment and Donna traced lightly down the side of Rachel’s body and over her hips before grabbing her ass and pulling her closer and kissing her again. After that, it was all kisses and tongues exploring mouths again. More open-mouthed kisses down each others necks and chests. Soon though, hands started wandering. Donna slipped her fingers between Rachel’s legs, rubbing gently against her clit, slipping her fingers down further to get them slick where Rachel was already wet and then circling around her clit making Rachel moan and pant. Donna rolled Rachel off her side onto her back and kissed down her chest, sucking again on her nipples as she kept teasing her clit and tracing her finger along her folds, never really pressing in deeper than the first knuckle.   
  
“More. Please, Donna,” Rachel pleaded bending her knees a little and letting them fall to the side.   
  
Donna smiled against Rachel’s stomach where she was busy sucking another kiss near her bellybutton. “In time. Be patient.”   
  
Rachel huffed, looking down at Donna with a smile on her face, “Fine. Tease me. Just wait ‘til it’s my turn. See how you like it.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Donna said and started kissing lower as she rubbed over Rachel’s clit again. Rachel smiled and moaned again as she let her head fall back against the pillow. Donna pressed the two fingers she’d been using to tease Rachel in deeper and crooked them to press against her G-spot.   
  
Rachel moaned loudly as her back arched off the bed. “Fuck.”  
  
Donna kissed open-mouthed over Rachel’s clit, sucking gently but mostly circling her tongue around the hardened flesh, as she slowly thrust her fingers in and out. Rachel was trembling now, her panting getting more intense. Donna circled her tongue around Rachel’s clit again and thrust in three fingers this time, pressing against her G-spot. Rachel came with a hitched breath, her muscles tightening and then going lax as her breaths started slowly down as Donna worked her through it. Donna pressed a few kisses against Rachel’s stomach and breasts as she climbed back up her body to press another kiss against her mouth. Rachel smiled into the kiss. Her breathing was evening back out now.   
  
“God, that was great.”  
  
“Name’s Donna, but if you want to call me ‘God,’ that’s fine too.” Donna laughed before kissing the side of Rachel’s mouth.   
  
They laid there for a few minutes just breathing and pressing smiling kisses against each other’s mouths, then Rachel pushed Donna suddenly onto her back and straddled her waist leaning down low to whisper in her ear. “Now it’s my turn.” Rachel leaned over to rifle through her nightstand for a second while she stayed firmly straddled over Donna’s waist. “I hope you like getting as good as you give, because I’m going to draw this out a long time.” She leaned back, making a triumphant noise, and dangled the soft leather handcuffs in front of Donna’s face. “You up for it?” she asked, grinning wide and leaning down to kiss her.   
  
Donna raised her arms above her head to rest against the headboard. “As long as I get a turn with you in them some other time.”   
  
“I accept the terms of your settlement,” Rachel teased as she carefully began fastening the cuffs and then leaned in to kiss Donna again, lifting her chin for a better angle and smiling.   
  
***    ***    ***  
  
In the morning, Donna woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower running. She laid back against the pillows and snuggled in deeper to the comforter, the fresh one they put on the bed last night after they changed the sheets, and smiled. Last night was real.   
  
The shower turned off a few minutes later and soon after Rachel emerged from the steamy bathroom in a fluffy, white robe as she used another towel to squeeze out excess water from her hair.   
  
When Rachel saw that Donna was awake she smiled. “Good morning. Sleep well?”  
  
“Very. For some reason, I was really tired. I don’t know why that might be? Help me remember?” She couldn’t help but flirt with Rachel now. Last night had been amazing.   
  
“I would show you the highlights but we don’t want to be late for work.” Rachel walked over and leaned down to kiss her. Donna tugged her down and Rachel fell on top of her laughing. “Okay, maybe just for a few minutes, but we can’t get all sweaty. I just got all clean.”   
  
Donna kissed her again and sat up. “Do you think I have time to get clothes from home or can I borrow something of yours?”  
  
“I have something you can borrow.” Rachel kissed Donna’s bare shoulder. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll make eggs.” She pressed a chaste kiss to Donna’s mouth.   
  
“I don’t want to get up. Not when I have you here all naked and wet.” Donna joked.   
  
Rachel laughed. “I’ll make bacon too,” she said, adding a cheesy smile.   
  
“You just said the magic word. Bacon please.” Donna gave her one more kiss and climbed out of bed and walked, naked, to the bathroom. When she finished her shower and walked, wrapped in a towel, into the kitchen, Rachel was setting a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon at two different spots that already had a small glass of orange juice waiting. She now had on a grey dress and stocking feet. Her make up was half done and her hair nearly dry. “You work fast. How’d you get so much done in the time it took me to shower?”  
  
“I work fast when I want to. You should know that, especially after last night,” Rachel teased. “Plus, you take long showers,” she added. “Now. Sit down, dear, and eat your breakfast,” She said, pulling out a chair.   
  
“Sure thing, honey,” Donna flirted back before kissing Rachel on the cheek and sitting down.   
  
Donna was pretty sure last night wasn’t just a one time thing. It was the beginning of something neither of them had ever expected. 


End file.
